Diogalin Portuguese
Diogalin Portuguese (Português Diogalino/Portugez Diogalyno) '''is an dialect of Portuguese that originated in the Portuguese city of Porto in the early XX century, especially after a deal in 1911 that officially modified the rules of Portuguese, and gained strength in 1990 after another, even more controversial, ortography-changing agreement. It is relatively popular in the North of Portugal, some regions of Açores and on the Democratic Union of Nova Lusitania, a small artificial island built from 1966 to 1981 to restore Portuguese qualities that disappeared during the Portuguese Dictatorship. The country adopted the language in the Reunion of 1991. Its vocabulary is strongly based off Portuguese and has many imported English expressions. Differences between European and Diogalin Television, Cinema and Dubs Beginning After Nova Lusitania was founded, the "Serviço Provisório de Comunicações" (Provisory Communications Service) was created by the government in the 1981 Country Congress. The service created in 1982 the "Rádio Informativa Nacional". In 1984, a law divided the SPC into "Serviço Nacional de Rádio e Televisão", "Serviço Nacional de Telecomunicações" and "Serviço Nacional de Correios". The SNRT changed in the same year the radio name to "Rádio Nacional", created the "Rádio Nacional 2" and started testings for "Serviço Nacional de Televisão", which started fully airing in 1986. For the 1st "Television season", only 2 newscasts (Telejornal Inicial, from 12h to 15h, and Resumo do Dia, from 18h to 22h, starting from January 1987 to air at saturdays from 16h to 22h the Bloco de Telejornal Nocturno da Semana) and 2 soup operas (from 15h to 16h30 and from 16h30 to 18h) aired. In the breaks, contacts showed up for companies or people. Competition On December 1988, unsatisfied with the television options from the time, many societies started the "União Cultural de Televisão". Every weekend, animated TV shows aired. Every monday and thursday, documentaries. Every tuesday and wednesday, soup operas. Every friday, TV series and music. It aired everyday from 7AM to 1AM, finishing initially with a newscast, changed in 1992 to sports, movies or a talk show. Because of this, in 1990, SNT separated from SNRT and invested in culture, being the pioneer in airing Anime every weekend from 7AM to 10AM in Brazilian Portuguese (UCT aired in English/original language). It didn't result as in March 1990, UCT surpassed SNT in viewers. UCT in fact had so much success that in 1991, after the 1991 Country Congress, they got the right to make 2 more channels: UCT Music and UCT Movies. In 1992, SNT got reformulated into the following: * SNT1: News, Series, Soup Operas, Talk Shows, Sports (important matches), Traditional Music Festival (sundays, 1992-2011) * SNT2: Cartoons, Documentaries, Cooking, National Amateur Movies, Competitions (changed later to SNT1) * SNT Sports: Fully dedicated to sports and sport comments. * SNT Flashback: Old shows. It also officially adopted for the 1st time the Diogalin Portuguese. In 1993, another channel started airing, the Rede de Emissão Independente, making up the big 3. The competition for entertainment was huge and ended between 1997 and 1999, when in 1997 SNT dubbed their 1st cartoon into Diogalin Portuguese, and in 1999 the free TV airing was legalized. Diogalin Portuguese Dubs *Only premieres. '''Movies After the 2011 Country Congress, an analysis revealed that since 2006 the national dubs increased the likelihood of children watching certain movies, considering them above the quality. Therefore, from 2011, every important, animated or family movie would be dubbed. It only started taking mass effect in 2018, after a small limitations from the 2011 - 2017 government.